liadenfandomcom-20200216-history
Anthora yos'Galan
Clan Korval, lifemate to Ren Zel Anthora yos'Galan Clan Korval Basics *silver-blue eyes''I Dare'', ch 55 *Daughter of Er Thom yos'Galan and his lifemate Anne Davis. *Born 1366''The Updated But Partial Liaden Universe® Time Line'' *Lifemated to Ren Zel dea'Judan I Dare, Liad, Jelaza Kazone / ch 33 audible *Heirs: Shindi & Mik yos'Galan (twin babes, born 1392-ish) *Flutter-headed, by her own admission — niece Padi yos'Galan thinks any dramliza as powerful as Anthora would be off in the cloudsAlliance of Equals Dramliza Healing, telepathy, telekinesis, etc. *A dramliza, possibly the most powerful on the planet, except her lifemate Ren Zel **But mundane Val Con can block her power: **Shan to Val Con: "Recall that you were the only one of us who could curb Anthora when she was in a mood to have her way."Plan B, Erob's Boundary: Warzone / chapter 30 **Miri and Anthora: "You're talking dramliza talent. He can tell you “No!” and make it stick." ......"He can do it to Priscilla, too." Anthora added helpfully.I Dare, Solcintra, Liad *The Healers Guild could not measure the limits of Anthora's abilities. She is the most puissant Dramliza since Rool Tiazan.I Dare, ch 8 *Taught at the College of The Dramliz in Solcintra''I Dare'', ch 55, I Dare, Day 54 / ch 51 audible *Using her dramliza gifts, she turned several DOI agents away from Trealla Fantrol and later from Jelaza Kazone *Caused an epic storm from a distance, in Daughter of Dragons *Rescued Mr. dea'Gauss from the DOI. **"Will you walk through walls, sister?"I DARE *With her fellow dramliz, she unmade Trealla Fantrol, leaving only a meadow, in Moon on the Hills *Removed bullets from gun pointed her way, in Kin Ties *Advised Diglon that he'd be happy working with soil and seeds. See The Rifle's First Wife *Cured Theo of recurring nightmare about DoI shipsGhost Ship *Refined the "dream" created by Rys and The Bedel to free agents under The Department of the Interior's mind control Dragon in Exile *Helped The Tree and Ren Zel defeat the Sheriekas when Tinsori Light crashed.Neogenesis etc. etc. Kin See Korval Kin for complete list and ancestry charts *Chi yos’Phelium and Petrella yos’Galan — twins. clan grandmothers. Deceased. *Er Thom yos'Galan, Anthora’s father. Deceased *Anne Davis, Anthora’s mother. Er Thom’s Lifemate. Deceased. *Daav yos'Phelium - Uncle, Chi’s son *Aelliana Caylon - Daav’s lifemate. Deceased, “but not quite, it seems” **Daav’s offspring: Val Con and Theo *Shan yos'Galan, brother *Priscilla, Shan’s lifemate *Padi, Shan’s daughter *Nova yos'Galan, sister *Syl Vor, Nova’s son *Ren Zel dea'Judan lifemate **recently conceived a child with Ren ZelNeogenesis *Twin babies, born circa SY 1392 **Shindi yos'Galan, daughter **Mik yos'Galan, son *Val Con yos'Phelium, cousin, raised tog as brother *Miri, sister by marriage to Val Con *Talizea, niece/cousin, Val Con and Miri’s daughter *Kareen yos'Phelium, Anthora’s aunt *Pat Rin yos'Phelium, cousin *Luken bel'Tarda, Pat Rin’s foster father *Inas Bhar / Natesa, Pat Rin’s lifemate *Quin yos'Phelium, Pat Rin’s son *Gordon Arbuthnot cousin thru her mother Anne Davis *Kamele Waitley - Theo’s mother with Daav *Tocohl Lorlin, daughter of Korval via Jeeves *Jen Sin yos’Phelium, cloned ancestor, Pilot of Korval *Rys Newman, Val Con’s adopted brother *Clutch Turtles Edger, Sheather, etc., adopted kin to Val Con and Miri *Hakan Meltz, friend on Vandar. “Seen” by Val Con *Yulie Shaper, tree-kin and neighbor References Category:Characters Category:Liaden Category:Clan Korval